The present invention relates to a reflection-type photosensor, and more particularly to a simple resin-molded reflection-type photosensor.
In a conventional reflection-type photosensor, utilized as a pattern recognition sensor or a tape-end sensor for a VCR (video cassette recorder), the light emitting portion and the light detecting portion are prepared separately and then assembled into a unit package such that they are spaced from one another and coupled with respect to radiation emitted and detected thereby, via a reflective object.
Such conventional reflection-type photosensor has a ceramic substrate with a pir of recesses in one surface thereof, input leads and output leads implanted into the substrate such that the leads extend from the bottoms of the recesses to the other surface of the substrate, and a light emitting pellet and a light detecting pellet which are respectively disposed within the two recesses and mounted on tip ends of respective ones of the input and output leads with the other electrodes electrically connected to tip ends of respective other ones of the input and output leads. The recesses are filled with a transparent silicone resin and covered with a transparent cap.
In the conventional reflection-type photosensor, however, the structure becomes bulky, and in addition, the assembly work is complicated.